The Researcher's Apprentice
by Spiral Breeze
Summary: Ash comes home after winning his Mastership to find that Gary is the only one there. The Researcher instantly names the Master his new Apprentice, and Ash gets busy once again trying to prove he's better than his former rival. Palletshipping.
1. Chapter One

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter One**

Ash Ketchum's return to Pallet Town after obtaining his Master title was anything but what he expected. For one thing, his mother was not home, his usual cheering squad was no where to be seen and upon arriving at Professor Oak's Lab, he met up with an entirely different Oak.

"Gary! What're you doing here?" The young man asked with a hint of annoyance as he reached the landing. _Where's everyone else? _Pikachu meanwhile, had scurried down to the kitchen, most likely in search of ketchup. "Where's Professor Oak?"

"First of all, I _am_ Professor Oak. Second, if you called your mother every now and again, you'd know."

"What's my mom have- oh."

Gary raised an eyebrow and finally stood from his microscope and stretched his back, replacing the glasses on his nose.

"Exactly."

"So you're a Professor now?" Ash asked with genuine curiosity as he sat on the thread bare couch.

"And you're a Pokémon Master now." It wasn't a question.

The ebony haired young man nodded and crossed his right leg over his left knee.

"I thought my mom would at least be here... you know to celebrate." He looked around, everything seemed less tidy than he was used to. "Where's Tracey?"

"He's been at the Cerulean Gym for the past couple of weeks helping Misty and her sisters out. That's something I would have assumed you'd have known as well." Gary took the seat next to him. "We've both reached our childhood goals, and there isn't a soul in the world to celebrate with other than our childhood rivals."

"Gary, that whole rivalry thing... we were kids."

"Indeed." He stood and opened a mini fridge under a lab table. "Catch." He said as he threw Ash a beer. He came back to the couch and sat unceremoniously, holding his own can in a toast. "To new beginnings, old rivalries, and-" He took a quick sip. "Really cheap beer that grampa keeps buying."

"Cheers." Ash laughed, and he drank deeply from the ice cold can. "So... Professor Gary Oak."

"Hmm." The professor murmured over his can. "Doctor is fine too... I mean technically it's doctor, cause I don't teach."

"Man, doctor huh?"

"Yeah... a lot of school, a lot of homework, a dissertation, and countless hours of field work."

"Wow, that's... a lot." The Pokémon Master whistled not really knowing what else to say. "I feel like I haven't done anything compared to you."

"Hey, don't say that. You've wanted to be a Master since you knew what one was." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort. "Listen Ash, you're probably just upset cause your mom's not here. You're used to this huge fanfare every time you come home, this time you achieved your life goal, and well, it's just me."

"So what're you working on now?" Ash decided that the best course of action would be to change the subject.

"Nothing really... just some DNA samples from a few Eggs."

"Oh..."

"Just oh?"

"Well, I mean, none of my Pokémon have made an Egg have they?"

"Uh..." Gary was hesitant.

"Gary?" He asked while scanning his face for the answer.

"Ash, it's-"

"Which Pokémon had the Egg?" He asked more sternly.

"Congratulations Master Ketchum, you're a daddy to-"

"Which Pokémon Gary?" Ash was practically on top of him, looming over his face with his beer can in hand. He didn't know why this was making him so angry, maybe it was also the fact that Gary was teasing him about it.

"Calm down Ash, and you shouldn't be worried about who, rather, how many."

"What do you mean how many!" He roared, and this time he did manage to jump on top of Gary, pinning him down on the couch, both their cans spilling to the floor. "Answer me Gary!"

"Alright, ok, fine! Just, just... let me breath! Get off of me!" He managed to yelp, despite the elbow that pushed down on his sternum. Ash sat up, letting Gary move from beneath him into a sitting position. "Damn it Ash! You're not a kid anymore."

"I'm not going to apologize, so just spit it out, I think I'll be fine just as long as it's not Tauros."

"Arceus almighty, help me."

"No." Ash's eyes widened. "How many?"

"Fifty, in total."

"Ugh..." The Pokémon Master moaned in defeat, sinking low into the couch. He covered his face with a throw pillow. "Why me, why always me?"

"Look, Ash, it's not that bad... we can release some, and maybe send others-"

"Who would want a Tauros?" A muffled whine came from behind the pillow.

"Apparently you wanted thirty of them."

"Yeah but now with all these Unova region Pokémon coming into Kanto-"

"Then we'll send them to Unova."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." Gary stood and shook his head. "You know Ash, I know it was cheap and disgusting and all, but you could have let me finish it." He explained as he kicked both cans lightly with his foot. "The sad thing is, Mr. Mime isn't around to clean this up."

"When is everyone coming back?"

"Not for another two weeks at least. Gramps and your mom are on a regional research cruise, I wanted to go too, but it was for the 45 set and older." He placed the cans in a nearby dust bin, and took off his own lab coat to dry the mess on the floor. "It needs to be thrown in the wash anyway." He explained when Ash gave him a funny look. "I have a sneaking suspicion that the cruise isn't for research."

"Ugh... could ya stop talkin' bout my mom-"

"How do you think I feel, she's with my grampa!"

Ash threw his head back into the couch in defeat.

"Ya know... I don't even know what I'm doing now... I was given the option of living there at the Indigo Plateau, but I came home instead... I didn't think about what I was gonna do after becoming a Pokémon Master." He sighed and removed the pillow from his face, hugging it to his chest. "Now I'm home, mom's not here... what the hell was the point... I should have just stayed there."

"Ash... you sound depressed, like you have PPLB."

"What's that?"

"Post Pokémon League Blues."

"Wait... wha- Gary!" He kicked the researcher in the shin, then ducked when he lunged at him. "Hey watch it! This is a new hat!"

Gary stopped and rolled his eyes, then sat down again on the couch, grabbing the pillow from Ash and placing it behind his head.

"Listen, if you wanna stay I could use some help around here. We can also send all those Tauros on their merry old way." He said seriously, gauging Ash's reaction.

The Pokémon Master exhaled in a loud huff, and looked at his childhood rival for a long time. He considered all his options, which of course were only two, unless he wanted to travel around the world on foot again. _No thank you, I'd like a nice warm bed!_

"I think right now, the best thing for me to do is take a nice long break, and stay put right here in Pallet."

"Ah."

"But... those Tauros need a home, and I'm not doing much else, so whatever you need help with I'll be glad to do."

"Well uh... all those Tauros sure do make an awful-"

"No."

"I'm just kidding!" He managed to avoid a near hit. "Anyway, your mom has Mimey come with a bucket once a week, for her rose bushes."

"Eww, Poké poo."

"She's won competitions with those roses. She's actually really competitive, now I know where you get it from."

"Uh..." Ash didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Anyway-" Gary glanced at his silver wrist watch. "No wonder I'm so hungry, it's almost six, I've usually eaten dinner by now. You hungry Ash, there's this great little sushi place that just opened up in Viridian, wanna go?"

"Sure, I never turn down food!" He stood and walked toward the door. "Pi-"

"Leave him here, no offense, but, I like my dinners to be Pokémon free, you can bring him back a doggy bag."

"Uh..."

"Come on."

The two former rivals made their way outside the lab. Ash tried to hop on his bike, but Gary stopped him and pressed the remote start on his convertible. The pink Cadillac revved to life, and once they got in, it was only a short drive to Viridian City. Gary found a parking spot relatively fast, but when they arrived at the restaurant there was actually a line waiting outside to get it.

"Uh... I told you they're great."

"A little too great." Ash's stomach made a loud grumbling noise, and they both laughed. "Ugh... I'm really hun-"

"Is that? Yes it is! Master Ketchum!" The hostess at the door sprinted from her spot behind her podium in order to greet the Pokémon Master.

"Uh... can I help you Miss?" He asked awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Ketchum! Please, follow me this way, you don't need to wait in line."

Gary gave him a strange look, that Ash was sure meant he was mocking him. They followed behind the woman and were seated right at the bar. The manager soon came over and told them everything was on the house, and that they couldn't be happier that Kanto's own Pokémon Master chose to dine at their fine establishment that night. Once again Gary raised an eyebrow to Ash, who shrugged, and he waited until the hostess and manager were out of ear shot to speak.

"Has this been happening alot _Master Ketchum_?"

Ash's face turned a bright scarlet.

"It's happened a few times, ok? It's really embarrassing actually." The young man explained with a whisper as he scanned the menu. "They made a really big fuss about it on the plane back from Unova... I had to sign all these autographs, this one lady even wanted me to kiss her baby."

"Poor Ash, kissing a baby, that must be-"

"Excuse me, Master Ketchum, the name's Mike, um, do you think me and the wife can get a picture?"

Ash sighed, and turned around, Gary gave him a smirk and he hopped off his bar stool.

"Here, let me." The Professor said as he grabbed the camera. "Come on Master, give a nice big smile for the camera!"

With the picture taken, Ash and Gary sat back on their stools, and Ash issued yet another kick to Gary's shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

"It's not funny-"

"No shit it's not funny, that hurt."

"I don't mean that, I mean, the fans. It makes me realize that I must have been one annoying kid when I was little, bothering all those champions, and Elite Four members."

"You're still annoy-"

"Gary, I'm being serious, just... let's just order ok?"

The young Professor Oak adjusted himself in his seat, and flipped open his menu.

"Sorry, I just... I guess I thought it was funny. I thought you wanted that stuff back when we were kids."

"It's fine." And Ash left it at that.

The rest of dinner was a silent affair, no less then ten people asked for photographs and autographs, Ash smiled halfheartedly through it all and Gary snapped the pictures for his adoring fans. By the end of the night, both young men were exhausted, and decided that next time they'd take their food to go (it really was excellent sushi). Gary pulled the pink convertible up to Ash's house and bade him good night.

"What time d'you wanna come by tomorrow?"

"Um... actually... could I uh..."

"What?"

"Sleep at the lab tonight?"

"Why?"

Ash blew out a long stream of air.

"I'm not used to sleeping in a house by myself."

"Huh?" It took him a minute to fully grasp what Ash was trying to say. "Oh... Brock, and Misty, Tracey... all of them huh?"

"Yeah... I've never been alone."

"Fine by me. You can have... never mind. You don't want grampa's room."

"Yeah, no."

"Tracey's?"

"I'll just take the couch... I'm used to sleeping on the floor remember?"

"Alright."

They drove back up the hill to Professor Oak's lab. Gary parked the car right in front and they entered the large building for a much needed good night's rest. Ash found Pikachu already asleep on the couch, curled up peacefully, his tail wrapped around his body. The young man made himself comfortable next to his best partner and settled down for the night. It was a few moments later, that Gary found him sound asleep on the beaten up old couch, and covered him with a soft Mareep wool blanket.

"Thanks mom." Ash mumbled in his sleep as he turned and cuddled into the blanket.

The Professor couldn't help but to quietly chuckle to himself as he made his way to his bedroom and his own bed.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Two**

For a moment, Ash did not know where he was when he woke up. Pikachu was curled up on his chest, and he for once was lying on top of something warm and soft instead of the cold hard ground. He gently removed his best friend from his person and placed the Pokémon on the blanket. Day break had yet to arrive, judging by the lack of light filtering through the large windows of the lab.

He stood and stretched, he was still in the same clothes as last night, and he was in desperate need of a shower and shave. He decided to get this all done before the only other human resident of the house woke up. Once done with his morning ablutions, he grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and made his way outside to visit with his Pokémon who he had not seen in years. He drank directly from the container as he walked toward the corral where his many Tauros were kept.

A sudden fondness for them washed over him, as he watched them grazing and horsing around. Fifty of them were too many. Thirty of them had been too many. He decided that five would be a good number to keep. Ash thought back to the day he caught the original thirty in the Safari Zone, he had used every last one of his Safari Balls, and Professor Oak had been rather shocked to have them all transfer to his lab. He took another swig of OJ and sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd miss them, he knew that, but Professor Oak was getting old and he didn't need the burden of that many Wild Bull Pokémon being well, wild.

He trekked back to the lab and booted up the computer system. Bill's PC was quickly accessed and he found the boxes where the Tauros were stored. He decided it would be better to release all forty-five that he did not wish to keep, it would just be easier that way. Forty-five times, Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master, did one of the hardest things he had done in his twenty-three years of life. When he was done, he took down the Poké Ball's from the shelf and placed them in a bag. He carried them outside, and one by one threw them at the herd of Tauros, the Ball's electronic memory allowed them to reach the correct Pokémon, and once the Tauros was enveloped the Ball disappeared to where ever released Pokémon were sent.

The five remaining Tauros didn't even seem to be daunted at the loss of their brethren. They continued to lounge around, their tails swishing against their backsides. _Yes, five is a good number. _He re-opened the orange juice carton and was about to take a drink when he was startled by a loud yell.

"_ASH KETCHUM_!"

"Pikapi!"

"Uh oh..."

Pikachu reached him first, and soon after Gary did too. The young professor was only in a pair of pajama bottoms and a robe which he had neglected to tie in his haste to find Ash, he had forgotten a pair of shoes as well.

"Mornin' Gary."

"Don't you _mornin'_ me! Why did I just get a phone call from the Safari Warden complaining about a gazillion Tauros entering a section of the Safari Zone?"

"Wait a minute, that's where Pokémon go when they're released?"

"You idiot! They get sent back to the exact place where you caught them!"

"Uh..." Ash looked down at Pikachu, who shook his head as if to say, you deal with it. "Sorry?"

"Sorry? _Sorry_? You just disrupted the entire Safari Zone ecosystem and you're _sorry_?"

"Eco what?"

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose, and practically snorted out a breath of air. He took a moment to tie his robe and place his cell phone in his pocket. Then, he took in another deep breath of air in the hope to calm himself.

"You should have told me, ok?" He sighed again and grabbed the carton of orange juice from Ash's hand, taking a long drink. Letting out a loud belch when he was done, he handed the now empty container back to Ash and continued. "While Gramps is gone, I'm in charge of the storage system here. Now the Warden's angry with _me_ because he thinks I did it without getting authorization first."

"Oh."

"Oh? No _shit_ oh! It wasn't just one Pokémon you sent back Ash... he said he counted forty-five." He glanced at the corral and pointed with his finger to count the remaining Tauros, the expression on his face suddenly changed to one of concern. "You only kept five?"

"Well, yeah... thirty was too many."

"Pika..." The electric type scurried to the fence to visit with the remaining Tauros.

"That must have been really difficult for you to do."

"Well, yeah..." He was somewhat hesitant to discuss this with Gary, but seeing as there weren't any other human's around, he decided that perhaps he should go ahead and do so. "I mean... I've had them since I was ten... but I never really trained any of them... so, I guess it is just better that they go back to their real home."

He was surprised when Gary placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok man. It's not easy, but it was for the best."

"Uh... yeah." He agreed awkwardly at the sudden display of empathy from his former rival.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." He said as he turned around and began to walk back to the lab. "I don't know about you... but I need food with my orange juice."

"Ok. Pikachu!"

"Hold on." Without warning Gary stopped, but did not turn around. "Ash... I have a strict no Pokémon rule when it comes to my meals."

"Uh..."

Pikachu had meanwhile sprinted over to his best friend and climbed up on Ash's shoulder. For whatever reason, the Pokémon Master didn't comprehend, he told Pikachu that he could have breakfast with the other Pokémon when he was done. The electric mouse tilted his head in confusion and Ash watched as he glanced back and forth between himself and Gary. Pikachu then nodded seemingly with understanding, and trotted off to where he spotted Bulbasaur under a tree.

Gary led Ash to the kitchen and practically shoved him in a chair at the table.

"I like my eggs scrambled with cheese. I'm not a short order cook like your buddy Cilan, I cook one thing, and if you don't like it, you don't eat."

"Ok..." Ash tried to laugh it off. "You do realize who you're talk-"

"I'm just setting the ground rules. If you're gonna be my room mate for the next few weeks, you need to get some things straight."

"Room mate?" The young man couldn't help but smile at the prospect. He had never been someone's room mate before. The phrase held a hint of adult rite of passage to it, and Ash was eager to put his childhood as a normal trainer behind him, and live as an adult Pokémon Master.

"Well, I'm not calling you a house guest. That would entail me cleaning up after you, speaking of which, if you EVER borrow my razor again, I swear to Arceus I will get Snivy to use Leaf Blade on you, see how close of a shave that gives you."

"Sorry."

"I've heard enough sorries from you today Ash, and it's not even seven o'clock yet."

He left it at that, before Ash could mutter yet another 'sorry' and began to raid the fridge and cabinets for cooking ingredients. Ash sat back, waiting patiently as his mouth watered and stomach growled. The cheesy scrambled eggs and sausage were soon finished, and the ebony haired young man thanked the professor sheepishly as he placed his breakfast in front of him, along with napkin, fork and knife. The two ate in silence, and Ash couldn't help but observe the very neat and tidy way Gary ate. _I'm such a Tepig. _He thought to himself bitterly. He tried to copy the elegant way his former rival held his knife, the way he turned the fork to gently spear a piece of sausage and bring it to his lips, to chew with his mouth closed. Ash tried to chew with his mouth closed too, and realized that old habits died hard.

When breakfast was done, and the dishes cleaned, (Gary had Ash do the cleaning part), they made their way outside again to bring Pikachu and some of the other Pokémon their food. Gary explained that they no longer fed all the Pokémon kibble, his research had shown that some species were getting lazy when they no longer relied on hunting. Ash of course thought all this fascinating and wondered if Pikachu would be able to fend for himself if ever the need arise.

They circled the grounds once, and returned inside to the lab. Ash was surprised that Pikachu didn't want to follow him and instead chose to lay about with Bulbasaur and a few of the others. Gary put him right to work de-cluttering his workspace while he finally went to get dressed. He returned, looking ever the professor in khakis, a pink polo shirt, and a clean and pressed white lab coat. For a moment Ash seemed irrationally jealous, he didn't have a uniform to distinguish himself as a Master. A basic black t-shirt, and blue jeans had been his wardrobe of choice for much of his life.

"Hey, good job, sometimes Tracey gets distracted by Flying types and has to run to the window to draw them."

"He's not _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah?" Gary pulled out a rather thick black sketch book from a book shelf and began flipping through the pages so Ash could see.

"Yeah... I guess he is that bad." He laughed as he shook his head.

"So for the next couple of weeks, _you're_ my apprentice."

"You can't demote me to apprentice, I'm a Pokémon Master!"

"When you do a doctorate in Pokémon Evolutionary Theories, then you can talk to me, but right now, I have DNA to analyze, and you have a floor to mop." Gary pointed to the sticky spot on the tiles where the beer had spilled last night, that they had never properly cleaned up. "Get to it, chop chop."

Ash's determination to prove Gary wrong and out do him in everything quickly came in to play. For the rest of the day he worked tirelessly cleaning the laboratory from top to bottom. When he was done, the young professor was once again, very impressed and joked that he wouldn't have to find a new apprentice now, this made Ash feel good. The two friends laughed together when Gary presented him with a very elementary school looking paper certificate that he had written 'Great Job' on. The evening passed quickly, with dinner (Gary cooked again), and a made for TV movie. They joked and laughed, and shoved each other playfully, mocking the bad actors on the television set. Through out it all, Ash didn't even notice that he had been without Pikachu all day.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

****By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Three**

Days passed, and Ash grew used to Gary's routine at the lab. As the young professor worked on his DNA and evolutionary research, Ash cleaned, straightened and organized books, equipment and furniture. For the most part, Gary seemed to only work in the mornings, leaving the afternoons free to do as he pleased. Ash was happy to help him as opposed to lazing about his own house alone. He would of course have Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon to keep him company, but he had never really taken the time to do anything as a non-trainer. For the past thirteen years, his life had completely revolved around the mysterious creatures.

Initially, he found the young Professor's no Pokémon rule at meal times to be a bit odd, but when he realized that it offered a chance to speak about other things besides the fascinating Pocket Monsters, it no longer bothered him. For the first time in his life, Ash got to talk about girls and sex, cars, and even clothes. Things that had never concerned him before were suddenly laid directly in front of him for the taking. He learned that the best shoes were in a small shop in Lavender Town, and that Gary's pink cadillac had been repainted his favorite shade of pink twice since he was sixteen. While the Researcher told him he had slept with quite a few girls, Ash admitted to only ever having had sex with Misty.

One evening, Gary took him to a night club in Pewter City called 'The Stone Age', where Ash again was given the VIP treatment. All drinks were free and unlimited and upon later reflection, he knew that he had indulged a bit too much. It was almost morning when the two finally made it home. They had left the car parked in the valet parking lot and flew home on Pidgeotto.

"How d'ya know which way we're goin'?" Gary asked with a loud yawn.

"Don't know. Pidgeotto knows the way home." Ash was sitting in front, while Gary was behind him.

"Oh, I thought ya had to steer 'im." Ash grew somewhat alarmed when the young professor suddenly shimmied closer to him and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. "I'm cold." He mumbled into his shoulder, but Ash relaxed, even though he was now worried that Gary was falling asleep.

It was definitely freezing this high up, and he had forgotten how deafening the noise from flying a Pokémon could be. _How can he sleep through this?_ He questioned himself. He too was tired from drinking, laughing and talking with Gary all night. They had had a really great time. Neither young man was much of a dancer and had declined many a young lady's request to hit the dance floor, preferring the company of one another instead.

Pallet Town was quickly coming into view, most noticeably the Oak Pokémon Research Facility. Pidgeotto began to make his decent, and soon landed right near the back door.

"Gary wake up, we're home." Ash said as he shook his friend roughly awake.

"Hmm...?" A lengthy yawn issued from his mouth, while he stretched and shivered from the early morning chill. "I'm beat."

"Tell me 'bout it."

Ash thanked and recalled his flying type Pokémon to his Poké Ball. He placed his arm around Gary's shoulder to steady him and he helped him walk into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Remind me never to..." The professor trailed off.

"To what?"

Gary stopped and let out another huge yawn, which Ash couldn't help but copy. The friends laughed at their slightly inebriated state and continued their way upstairs. The Pokémon Master led Gary to his bedroom and opened the door for him.

"Thanks." The young researcher muttered as he looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Gary was mere inches from his face, and without warning, Ash felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that had absolutely nothing to do with the amount of Pina Colada's he had consumed. His heart rate quickened and he stalled by his friend, partially hoping that his former rival would go into his room and lock the door behind him. Instead, Ash found himself unexpectedly leaning forward and pressing his lips to Gary's, who didn't even flinch. He felt them to be soft, and he could taste the remnants of the Margarita he had been drinking. Ash felt Gary place his hand on his chest his fingers gripping the fabric, and he assumed that meant he wished to deepen the kiss, instead, the professor pulled away, breathing heavily and searching his eyes.

"Where'd that come from?" Gary's voice was oddly husky, his breath fruity and sweet.

"I..."

Unable to explain himself, he continued gazing at Gary, until his friend turned into his bedroom and Ash heard the distinct click of the lock after he closed the door.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter Four

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Four**

Ash could not sleep. He was beside himself with regret, worry, and he had half a mind to seek out Bill and be the first human to try and use his time machine. He sat on the couch in the lab, his head in his hands, unable to properly come to terms with what he had done. He blew out an agitated stream of air, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to curl up into a fetal position on the sofa.

He must have drifted off to sleep because he had woken to a sudden loud knocking on the door. The Pokémon Master stood, and went to unlock it, albeit groggily. Gary pushed the door open, and without asking to come in, grabbed Ash's arm and led him to sit on the couch.

"We need to talk." He stated simply.

Ash hung his head and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Gary took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't be."

The young man lifted his head and stared at his former rival in disbelief.

"But-" Ash tried to question him but the young Professor silenced him with a kiss.

Ash couldn't believe what was happening, until he found Gary's hand cupping his chin, and angling his jaw just so, in order to deepen the kiss. His own hands were lying useless at his sides, but he remedied the situation by wrapping them around Gary's waist, bringing him closer. His body felt wonderful in his arms, as if he had finally found someone long lost and they were finally home.

Gary was the one to pull away, with a small sigh and a chuckle. Their breathing was shallow, and they continued to look into each other's eyes. Ash found Gary's hand and clasped it, a wonderful electrical feeling seemed to crackle with static up his arm from the contact.

"Did you feel that?" The Professor questioned with a whisper.

Ash cleared his throat, and nodded his head, his voice had failed him. Gary must have brushed his teeth and now Ash's lips were tingling from the very minty flavor of the toothpaste. It was a pleasant feeling and he couldn't help but smile. Sitting on the sofa together, holding Gary's hand, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hold him in his arms again. His wish was answered when the Researcher leaned in and planted a very soft and tender kiss on his lips.

"That felt... nice." The Pokémon Master stated hesitantly, unable to truly describe precisely what he was feeling. He shifted in his seat, his cock beginning to come to life.

"I've never kissed a boy before."

"Me neither..."

"Ash, do you think this makes us... well, _you_ know, gay?"

The word had been on the tip of his tongue as well, however there was one thing he knew for sure, and that is exactly what he told Gary:

"I don't care, all I know is, it felt _right_."

The young Professor threw his head back into the couch cushions, exhaling with a huff.

"So, now what?"

"I... I don't know." The question had caught Ash off guard. _Now what indeed? _He thought as he glanced down at his crotch.

"I mean..." Gary appeared nervous as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Are we boyfriends now?"

Ash stared at him, his brow furrowed. _Does that make us boyfriends? _He was positively giddy at the notion. He found Gary's hand again and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"I don't think anyone can call themselves a couple after a few kisses."

"In all honesty Ash, I think I'm more afraid than confused." Gary explained quietly.

"I think the best thing to do... is to do exactly what we're doing right now: talk. We can take things slow."

"So..." The young researcher inhaled with a shudder. "You wanna see where this goes?"

The Pokémon Master decided to give him the only answer that he saw fit: another kiss. He gently placed his hand on Gary's cheek, turning his head slowly to face him. With great care, he lightly brushed his lips against his, smiling when he pulled away from the brief yet satisfying contact.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I think so." Gary answered, his voice sounding gruff like it had last night. He laughed and finally sighed. "I'm exhausted... but I think I can actually go to sleep now that my head is clear."

Gary stood, adjusted his pants and walked toward the door. He turned when he reached the entryway, and glanced at Ash again, giving him a salute, before he walked back to his own bedroom to get some much needed rest.

Ash settled down onto the couch, covering himself with the Mareep wool blanket Gary had supplied him with his first night home. He cuddled into a cozy position and closed his eyes, he could swear that he smelled the lingering scent of Gary's cologne deep within the fabric. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of Gary's lips on his and that was all he needed to drift off into a _very_ pleasant sleep.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter Five

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Five**

As the days passed and Ash continued under his pseudo apprenticeship with Gary, the boys grew naturally closer. They seemed to accept what must have always been the inevitable with understanding and a sort of grace, which allowed them to remain the confident young men that they had always been. Although the word "gay" had never passed their lips, it did however cross their minds more than once. Ash explained it to Gary in this way:

"You're a Researcher, and I'm a Mast-"

"Apprentice." Gary piped in with a chuckle.

Ash raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"Let's leave our titles the way they are, I don't want a different label, and I don't think you do either."

"It's not what we call ourselves, everyone else will say we're-"

"_Don't say it_." The younger man pleaded. "Do you think I got this far by caring what the fuck other people think?"

"Well, considering some of the shit you pulled when we were kids-"

"I'm being serious." Ash sighed as he shook his head.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them until Gary spoke again.

"Ash?"

"Hmm..." The Pokémon Master was staring into the forest ahead of them and only half paying attention.

"I've always admired your tenacity, you just don't give a shit, no matter what the odds or the situation."

"Uh... thanks, I guess." He replied sheepishly, he seemed to still be contemplating something.

It was within these small moments which passed between the friends that they learned the most about each other; or, perhaps they were things that they already knew, but just needed the confirmation that only love could provide. Love was another word that seemed to dance across Ash's mind, floating through serenely, leaving him to smile stupidly at odd times during the day for no particular reason at all. Did he love Gary, or was it an infatuation that was only destined to dwindle into nothingness, no more than a Thunderbolt released into the sky?

No, he didn't want to think of it that way. For now, their friendship must grow. He needed the stability of an ever present human companion, yet he also craved the possibilities of more. He thought about this as his hand accidentally brushed against Gary's for the umpteenth time in two hours.

They had been lying practically motionless on their stomach's in a makeshift burrow covered with branches in the middle of Viridian Forest. Gary was hoping to record some rare, never before seen footage of a Nidoran mating ritual. While the Researcher was enthralled, the Master however was bored out of his mind. He would much rather see a Pokémon battle.

"Ooo, here they come!" Gary whispered as two male Nidoran came into view.

"So now what?"

"They're gonna fight for the female's affection, she's probably deeper in the forest."

"A Poké-" Ash almost screamed in his excitement, until Gary clamped his hand over his mouth.

"_Shh_... and no, not exactly." He adjusted the camera angle with one hand while he continued to tease Ash with his other hand over his mouth. Surprisingly, Ash remained quiet and relatively still. "They're gonna fight with their horns, no attacks are used, just brute force. Whoever wins, gets to mate with the female Nidoran and that's when we catch it on camera." Ash nodded, his mouth still covered, he considered trying to run his tongue along Gary's palm but thought better of it. "Now, I'm gonna take back my hand and I need you to be quiet... _deathly_ quiet. Got it?"

Gary brought his hand back to his side and Ash didn't utter a sound, instead he watched the two male Nidoran battle for dominance with awe, every now and again sneaking a glance at Gary who was on his left side. He noticed how his black eyes seemed to glitter with amazement at the natural wonder before him. The Pokémon Master would later reflect back and concede that he had enjoyed observing the Researcher more than the battle.

"That was amazing huh Ash?" The researcher asked when the Nidoran had vacated the premises. He turned off the camera and rolled over onto his back.

"Uh huh-"

"Hmm?" He questioned, his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed.

Ash took the opportunity to lean over him and plant a kiss on his lips. He meant to quickly pull away, but Gary unexpectedly caught him by the neck.

"I hope you know what you just started." He said, peering at him with one eye opened. Without warning he grabbed Ash's hand and dragged it down the length of his torso. Gary could hear the small gulping noise that came from Ash's throat. "What's a matter? Meowth got your tongue?"

Gary kissed him this time, pushing his tongue into Ash's mouth, kissing him fiercely. He sucked in Ash's bottom lip, grazing it lightly with his teeth, before he pulled back.

"I love those lips." He managed to breathe before Ash threw his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They spent the rest of the afternoon in one another's arms kissing in the over grown depths of Viridian Forest.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter Six

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Six**

Later that evening, after uploading and sending his video to some of his grandfather's most esteemed colleagues (all of which were more than likely on the exact same cruise), the young Researcher decided that a celebration was without a doubt in order. He dragged Ash to go shopping at a small men's boutique in Goldenrod City, purchasing them both new suits and shoes.

"We're gonna paint the town red!" Gary explained to Ash with a truly bizarre look in his eye.

The Pokémon Master suddenly feared for his friend's sanity, but as soon as he smiled at him, Ash was without warning swept up as if by a Gust Attack and completely lost in Gary's contagious euphoria. His heart seemed to jump in his chest, and as he adjusted the sunglasses on his face (to avoid the fans), he allowed himself to blindly follow the man whose hand held his.

The place that Gary took Ash to that night was a very exclusive black tie only club right on the water in Vermillion. They had taken the ferry across, and Ash continued to wear his sunglasses (lest he be spotted) even though the sun had already set over the bay. Without his hat and Pikachu by his side, he seemed to pass as just another person dressed up to go out on any typical Saturday night. Anonymity had become a very precious thing indeed after earning his Mastership.

Much to Ash's dismay, when they arrived at the very ornate looking iron work door, he was told, and not very kindly; to remove his sunglasses. The inevitable of course came, and they were ushered into the lavishly decorated club to a VIP table in the back.

"Master Ketchum, it is an honor to have you here with us at 'Vermillion Blue'." The owner said as he shook his hand. "Please, anything you need or want (he gestured to a table where scantily dressed young women were seated, one of whom was wearing a white fluffy dress) _don't_ hesitate to ask."

The man left, flanked by what Ash could only assume to be his body guards, without even so much of a sideways glance at Gary.

"I know what you're thinking." The Researcher stated after sipping from his glass of bubbly. "You think, (sip) that I did all that on purpose (sip) just to get in here."

"_Did_ you?" Ash found himself growing irritable over his own glass.

"Francesco doesn't remember a face from one night to the next, whoever the biggest fucking Snorlax is that day, that's who he rubs shoulders with. They keep a computer data base with members who are allowed in, my face was scanned at the door by a hidden camera, otherwise, I wouldn't have been allowed to step a toe in here."

"So how'd ya get in the first time?" The Master asked with genuine curiosity, his mood lightening significantly.

"Gramps."

"But..."

"He won a poetry contest."

"Wow."

"_Exactly_ Ashy-boy."

"Hey!" He playfully swatted at his shoulder, and noticed briefly that the girls at the table were giggling out of the corner of his eye, the girl in the fluffy dress was the loudest.

Dinner was fabulous, grilled lobster tail, marinated sword fish, specially prepared puffer fish, and Ash couldn't help but laugh when they brought out the house specialty, a fillet of Magikarp served over a warm mizuna and radish salad sprinkled with pine nuts, and drizzled with a balsamic reduction. The dessert was two small Figy Berry tarts with a Honey glaze, accompanied by the best cappuccino Ash had ever tasted.

His stomach was full of great food, and his memory was filled with his conversation with Gary. Unlike at the sushi restaurant, people seemed to keep mostly to themselves here. _I could get used to this._ Ash thought happily as he watched Gary daintily sip from his cup, he, on the other hand was trying not to get foam on his upper lip and nose.

When their meal was over, they moved into a separate lounge room where a Machamp was playing piano, while an alluring young woman in a dress made entirely from Swanna feathers, sang and danced on stage. The moment she spotted Ash, she waved and winked a hi, she was the same girl from the table across them in the fluffy dress. Neither boy seemed to pay her any mind however, they only had eyes for each other.

They took a seat on a very lush burgundy couch and a waitress came and brought them drinks. The deep amber liquid burned Ash's throat, but he quickly became mesmerized by the way Gary's fingers curled around the crystal tumbler, the perfectly clear ice cubes producing tiny tinkling sounds against the glass. (He remembered those same fingers wrapped around his cock earlier.) The Researcher sipped his drink with an almost casual exquisiteness; Ash was drawn to his throat, and the way his Adam's apple moved with each swallow. He barely noticed when the singer placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, he hadn't even realized she had stopped singing.

"Good evening Master Ketchum, I'm a huge fan."

"Oh... hi." He turned to face her, but she had already moved to sit in-between himself Gary.

"The way Pikachu used Electro Ball; _very_ impressive." Her voice dipped lower at the word 'very', and Ash had this vague suspicion that she was trying to flirt with him, especially since she completely ignored Gary.

"Uh, yeah, he learned that move himself."

"No wonder you're a Master, your Pokémon teach themselves their own attacks."

"So... uh, that was a nice song you sang, we saw you and your friends earlier." Ash really hadn't been listening to the song, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you... I wrote- silly me! I forgot to introduce myself." She tossed her golden curls over her shoulder with a high pitched giggle, her breasts struggling behind the skin tight fabric of her dress, for a split second Ash could have sworn he saw a nipple. "I'm Heaven, and that's my Machamp Zeus, he plays piano to accompany my singing, we make a great team don't you think Master Ketchum?"

"Well, I wouldn't be able to tell ya, but my friend Cilan, he's an S level Pokémon, connoisseur, I'm sure he could rate the compatibility between you and Zeus."

The smile fell from her face and Ash wondered if he perhaps had said something wrong, after all, he was not a connoisseur, how could he give an accurate rating?

"Oh... would you like to hear about the attacks I've taught my Machamp?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well, let's see, there's uh..." She suddenly faltered and seemed unable to remember her own partner's attacks.

"What's a matter?" Gary asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I think... one was... Synergy."

"_Synergy_?" Gary questioned his brow furrowed.

Heaven seemed surprised that he was there, but still didn't acknowledge him.

"Well, me and Machamp don't battle, we only perform."

"Doesn't he ever want to battle?" Ash asked innocently.

"Please tell me he at least gets to lift weights for his muscles." The Professor piped in again.

"Daddy takes care of that."

"Oh, is your father a trainer?" There was a note of excitement in Ash's voice.

"The owner, Francesco is my daddy, _whatever_ Machamp and I need, he takes care of." The tone of her voice made Ash think that she really wanted to impress him.

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah... cool." Heaven seemed to be bored all of a sudden.

"What kind of Pokémon does your father have, do you think he'd be up for a Pokémon-"

"Ash, this isn't exactly the place-" Gary interrupted him.

"But-" The kid in him was instantly released as he whined.

"Look Ash, you didn't bring any of your Pokémon with you, and besides that, there happens to be the tiniest little problem-"

"What?"

"You're a Pokémon Master, you're way outta Francesco's league, you'd have an unfair advantage, and not only that, as a Champion, you're not allowed to battle anyone unless it's official."

"But no one will know."

"I'll know."

As this was going on, Heaven glanced back and forth between the two young men and tried to stop their small dispute.

"So Master Ketchum, what's it like to be a Master?" She asked sweetly. When the boys continued to ignore her she sighed in annoyance. "You know what... it was _great _meeting you Master Ketchum-" She suddenly stood, her bizarre Swanna dress leaving white feathers all over the young men's pant legs. "But, I can tell that the two of you are more interested in _each other_ than in me."

She sulked off in a huff, stilettos clicking, Swanna dress flapping behind her.

"Huh?"

"Ash that's our cue to leave before her father comes back and actually makes us pay for all the freebies." Gary placed his tumbler on the table, and took Ash's hand in his own. "Come on, I'm tired anyway."

The ebony haired young man nodded and rose. They passed through the lounge, and restaurant without a glance from the staff. At the door they said their good nights, and the bouncer told them to come back anytime, that Francesco would be honored to have them again. Once outside they began the short walk back to the ferry dock.

"It's just after ten, another one comes in half an hour." Gary explained as they huddled together at the pier. It had become significantly cooler out. "Man it's chilly."

"Too bad we don't have any fire types."

"Ash... even if you had that big oaf Charizard with you, I wouldn't-"

"Hey! He's not a big oaf!"

"Charmander is a much more practical Pokémon in this situation."

"I'll show _you_ practical!" Ash grabbed Gary by the lapel of his suit jacket and their lips crashed into a heated kiss. The Pokémon Master slid his hand down to the Researcher's groin, massaging him with his palm. Without warning, they heard the sound of several pairs of feet running toward them, and instantly jumped apart.

"I _knew_ he was a fucking faggot!"

"Go get that gay prick!"

The harsh words were heard crisply through the cool night air, but the punch that landed and broke Ash's nose was like shards from a very powerful ice attack. In an eruption of pure chaos, the young man found himself being thrown on the ground, Gary shouted for help, as various kicks, and punches made contact with Ash's body. He heard the word again and again, as the pain radiated through him. He was struggling for air, and knew that one of his ribs must have punctured a lung. He could feel the blood before he heard Gary begin to sob uncontrollably, and then his world turned black.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Seven**

"I can't let you in."

"But-"

"Dr. Oak, I'm sorry, but you're not his family." The doctor, whose scrubs were blood stained explained. He wiped his brow with a paper towel and removed his surgical mask. "They've contacted his mother, as soon as we get him down in recovery, you can visit him. I promise."

Gary let the tears flow freely from his obsidian eyes. That was Ash in that operating room, _his_ Ash. If he died... no he didn't want to think about that. He closed his eyes, tear drops cascading down his cheeks, _please Ash, don't die... I love you. _The confession was more than the Researcher could bear, he broke down, his body sliding against the wall to the floor of the waiting room, as he hugged his knees close to his chest. _I love you Ash._

*))O((*

"Sammy, you tell that same story about the Cubone every time!" The middle aged brunette stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" A gentleman in a black suit with sunglasses questioned as he held a picture up next to her face.

"Yes-"

"What's this about?" Samuel Oak inquired worriedly as he glanced at the man who was now talking into his watch in some sort of code.

"Come with me." He finally commanded taking her by the upper arm and leading her to the very top deck of the ship.

"What's-"

"There's been an accident."

*))O((*

His eyes were swollen a bitter red, and his cheeks had dried long ago, leaving them tear stained. Gary had not moved from his position on the floor next to the operating room. His grief had glued him to the tiles, the only thing he was able to do was breath, as he thought of Ash, the broken young man in surgery behind that door. The Researcher had no idea how much time had passed, he was in a part of the hospital where there were no windows, and he was afraid to take out his phone.

He knew that the Pokémon League had been informed, and they had in turn told Mrs. Ketchum, who was no doubt on her way to Vermillion City Hospital in order to see her beloved son. Gary was surprised that reporters weren't swarming the joint like Beedrill, perhaps the League had taken care of that as well. There would be an investigation, he was sure of that, but what would they find? That Kanto's own Pokémon Master, and the youngest one at that, preferred the company of men? That he was Ash's boyfriend, and that it was a hate crime that put him in the emergency room in the first place?

"Excuse me, Dr. Oak?" The doctor from before had come through the doors, his scrubs much the worse for wear. Gary looked up and nearly fell over in his haste to stand. "Master Ketchum is in stable condition, we managed to stop the bleeding, but he'll need help breathing due to the collapsed lung. The official from the League told me that no one was allowed to see him except his mother, but-" He glanced quickly down the hall in both directions. "You must be very close to him, I'll let you see him, you'll have to scrub up."

He led Gary down a smaller hallway and into a room where his medical school training quickly kicked in. Once scrubbed up, he was allowed access to Ash's secure recovery room. There were three men in black suits standing outside the door, they allowed Gary in believing he was just another doctor.

Although he had been briefed on his condition, nothing could prepare him emotionally for the sight of his former rival lying in a hospital bed hooked up to so much equipment. There was a tube down his throat, and several IV's in his arms. His forehead, nose and torso were all heavily bandaged. Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum was barely recognizable, save for the shock of black hair that stood in stark contrast against the bright white of the pillow.

It took the young man a moment before he could perform the simple act of putting one foot in front of the other in order to walk toward Ash's bed. The doctor must have sensed his hesitance because he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and gently nudged him forward. When he finally reached the bedside, he began to cry, surprised that there were still tears left to fall. Unsure of himself, his gloved hand hovered over Ash's until he clasped it, wishing that the sterile exam gloves were not keeping their skin from making contact. He fell to his knees and in an act that made the doctor standing across the room cringe, Gary lifted his face mask and kissed Ash's hand, then pressed his forehead to Ash's knuckles and whispered a simple prayer.

"Please Ash, be ok, _please."_

"Gary?"

Startled, he stood and came face to face with Mrs. Ketchum, she was in a black evening dress, her mascara and eye liner had run and all that was left of her red lipstick was the liner. She pressed a smeared handkerchief to her face and cried anew.

"Ash, my... my poor baby..." She sobbed, and more for needing to seek comfort than give it, he made to wrap his arms around the crying woman, however she stepped back, a look of horror on her face. "_You_." It was an accusation, not a question.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? They told me what happened to my darling baby boy, that... that he was nearly killed because they thought he was-"

"Mrs. Ket-"

"Don't, just don't... I raised him to be a good boy, but you..." She slapped his face. "You did this to him. It should have been you!" She slapped him again. "Get out of here, if I ever catch you near my son again, you'll _really_ be sorry!"

Filled with confusion, Gary made his way out of the recovery room, not even daring to sneak a glance back at Ash. _I'll be back Ash, I swear._

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Eight**

By the time Gary arrived home, his legs felt like they were about to give out from underneath him. It was an hour till noon, and he had not slept at all since yesterday. How could he when the man he loved was lying unconscious and wounded in a hospital bed, miles from home? Gary was about to stick his key in the lock when the door swung inward, causing him to fall face forward onto his grandfather's slipper clad feet.

"Gary!" Professor Samuel Oak exclaimed, he bent down to pick his grandson up, his knees creaking in the process. Before he got the boy to his feet however, he whispered into his ear: "Gary there are people from the Pokémon League in the living room waiting to see you, what's going on? First, Delia gets helicopter lifted off the cruise ship, and now this? I just came home a few hours ago after the boat-"

"Dr. Gary Oak?" A man in a black suit asked as he came down the hall way.

"Yes, I'm he." The Researcher answered as he stood to his full height.

"Come, the sooner we get the answers we're looking for the better."

Gary glanced at his grandfather and together they followed the League official into their living room, and sat side by side on the love seat. The first man chose to stand next to his partner, another man in a black suit, the former was sporting a military style buzz cut, while the later was shaved bald. Regardless of their choice in hair styles or lack there of, they both looked like they meant business.

"You were in 'Vermillion Blue' until around 10pm last night, and you were accompanied by Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum, is that correct?"

"Yes." He knew it would be best to stick to the most succinct answers.

"Around 10pm, you and Master Ketchum exited the club, and proceeded to pier number 23 to await the Pallet Town Water Taxi which would arrive at 10:30 correct?"

"Yes."

"It was during this time that the assailants confronted the Pokémon Master, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you recognize the men that assaulted Master Ketchum?"

"Ash was hurt?" Professor Oak suddenly exclaimed.

"Please sir, no questions... Dr. Oak, your answer?"

"No, none of them."

"How many were there, any Pokémon with them?"

"Three, and no."

"What was the reason that Master Ketchum did not have a single Pokémon with him at the time?"

"I... I don't know... he never actually told me why he decided to leave them all."

"What was the reason for the fight? Was there a confrontation, did things escalate?"

"No... it wasn't like that at all." Gary sighed as he took another quick glance at his grandfather, who laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He had told all this information to the hospital last night, he knew the League would just want to confirm his initial story. "They accused him of having a romantic interest in men, they used very specific language, and said that they knew he was gay and they should get him, they attacked him without warning."

"I see." The bald man nodded as he jotted down some final notes. "We will of course contact you if we have any further questions." He turned to go after he motioned to his partner but stopped. "Oh, we also have this." He handed Gary several sheets of paper that were stapled neatly together. The top read: court order. "From this day forward, you are not allowed within 500 feet of Master Ketchum."

"Good day gentleman." The two men in black saw themselves out as Professor Oak took the papers from his grandson and began to read.

"Gary, what happened last night?"

The Researcher ignored his grandfather and went to lock the door. Peeking through the curtains, he made sure the League officials were actually in their car and leaving. He came back to the living room and threw himself back onto the love seat.

"Gary what is this about?" The elder Professor tossed the papers onto the coffee table in disgust. "That's a restraining order."

"Gramps..."

"Gary, whatever it is, you can tell me. I wont get angry, you're all I have in this world, I could never get mad at you."

"Grampa, I think I know who ordered that attack on Ash-"

"Then why didn't you say something?" The older man questioned with astonishment.

"Because I don't want Ash's reputation ruined!" Gary had not meant to shout at his only living family, but he was exhausted and still felt hopeless.

"Wait, this is about them calling Ash gay?" He inquired quietly.

"Grampa, please sit down." The younger Professor asked of his grandfather. The older man took the seat next to him and held one of Gary's hands in both of his. "The owners daughter was flirting with Ash last night, she got mad and stormed off when he wouldn't return her advances. We left, and we assumed everything was ok, cause the bouncer at the door said good night and told us to come back, then when we went to the dock and we were waiting for the boat..." He hesitated.

"Go on Gary, it's ok." Samuel patted his hand, urging him to continue.

"Ash and I... Grampa... we... we were kissing."

"You? And Ash?" He questioned with a furrowed brow. "I don't understand, did you have too much to drink?"

"No Grampa, we were sober..." Gary shook his head, and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Then the two of you are..."

The young doctor nodded and watched his grandfather for his reaction.

"We're together, since he came back from winning his title... things just... happened."

"I see..." The older man seemed to contemplate all of this new information for a moment before he continued. "So you believe that the owner of 'Vermillion Blue' sent his body guards on Ash because he wasn't paying his daughter any attention, and when they found the two of you... kissing-"

"They attacked him."

"But why the restraining order? If you and Ash are... a... a couple, then surely, he wouldn't have made the order?"

Gary lifted the papers from the table and began to scan them, he quickly found what he was looking for and pointed it out to his grandfather. Mrs. Ketchum's large slanting signature was like a knife slicing through his skin.

"Delia? But-"

"Mrs. Ketchum saw me in Ash's recovery room earlier... she said it was my fault that Ash-"

"She was probably shocked and hurt is all. I'm sure, when she sees that Ash is better, things will calm down."

Gary had not thought of it that way, but his grandfather's wisdom game him some semblance of peace. He yawned loudly, much too tired to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Can I ask you one thing though Gramps?"

"Anything m'boy, anything."

"Are you surprised that I'm with Ash?" The need to know how his grandfather truly felt, outweighed his exhaustion.

"Well... to tell you honestly, yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Yes, because it took you so long to figure it out, and no, because the two of you have been obsessed with each other since you first met."

Gary couldn't help but smile, and he wrapped his arms around his grandfather and hugged him tightly.

"Now it's my turn for a question." Professor Oak asked as he kissed his grandson's forehead.

"Anything Gramps."

"Do you love him?" His tone was serious.

The young Pokémon Researcher thought about this for a moment, yet all he needed was that moment.

"More than anything."

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Nine**

"Ash honey, Pikachu! Breakfast is ready." Delia called to her son and Pokémon as she walked into the living room. "Do you need help getting up?"

Ash nodded meekly, wincing in pain as he tried to stand on his own from the very low sofa. His mother quickly came to his side, wrapping her arm around his shoulder so he could brace himself against her. Pikachu tried to help as much as he could by being an anchor on his legs. With a bit of finagling, they managed to help him into an upright position.

"Thanks mom, you too buddy." He attempted to smile, but the pain in his ribs was just too much. "Mom..." He shut his eyes as tears gathered in the corners. "It hurts."

"Oh honey." She helped him shuffle to the kitchen and sat him in a chair at the table. He needed to eat in order to take his medication. "Here you go Ash." She said sweetly as she helped him take his pills and drink his water. "Now eat up all your eggs and toast, you need your strength." She placed Pikachu in his highchair and gave him a bowl of Berries and Poké Chow. "You need to eat too Pikachu, so you can help Ash get better."

She sighed, a bitter sweet sound, as she sat in her own chair and sipped her tea. Ash took a moment to wipe the moisture from his eyes. The medication would take about twenty minutes to work, until then he would try to eat his food, carefully, and slowly. He looked at Pikachu who was happily munching on a piece of Pecha Berry.

"Hey slow down buddy, it's not going anywhere." He tried to joke.

"Pi?" The electric mouse placed his own food down when he realized that Ash could barely lift his arm to bring the fork to his mouth. Pikachu climbed out of his highchair, walked across the table, took the fork from his best friend's hand and brought a mouthful of egg to his lips. "Pi, pika, pi pikachu." He shook one finger at him when he refused to open up.

"Ash sweetie, Pikachu's only trying to help, would you prefer me to feed you instead?"

The Pokémon Master sighed in defeat and allowed his best pal to feed him. With Pikachu's help, Ash's plate was soon cleared, and as he drank his tea through a straw, he thought about having Gary come over.

"Mom, can you call Gary please?"

"No."

"Huh?" Was his confused response, perhaps she had not heard him correctly?

"I mean, no sweetie, you just came home yesterday, I don't think visitors would be wise. Maybe Samuel can come see how you're doing after your nap."

"Mom, I _don't_ need a nap, and I thought you said no visitors?"

"Well, Samuel doesn't exactly count now does he? The man's practically family."

"I'm surprised he isn't." The young man muttered under his breath, eliciting a snicker from Pikachu.

"What was that honey?" Her back had been turned as she brought the dishes to the sink.

"Nothing."

"Well, now that you're done-"

"Mom, can you hand me the phone please? I wanna call Gary."

"Ash, I think it's time for your nap."

"I just woke up an hour ago!"

"And you're clearly still tired, you need your rest."

Pikachu kept glancing back and forth between mother and son as he finished his own breakfast.

"I don't get it, the second I mention Gary's name you flip out."

"Fli-? I don't _flip_ out." She said shaking her head as if she didn't know what in the world her son was talking about.

"Then why can't I call him?"

"Because..." She hesitated. "He's on a research-"

"Research what?"

"Whatever it is that researchers do."

"Huh? You know damn well what researchers do, you're sleeping with one!"

"Ash!"

"Pikapi!" Mother and Pokémon exclaimed at the same time. The electric mouse couldn't believe that he would say something so disrespectful to his own mother.

"That's it, you're very irritable, it's probably your medication, the more rest you get the better you'll feel."

"I'm NOT going to bed." The Master said darkly. "Pikachu, go get me the phone."

Ever the diligent Pokémon, the electric type scampered off to get the cordless. Delia, completely disheveled by her son's defiance sat down and took one of his hands in hers.

"Ash, there's something I need to tell you about Gary."

The Pokémon Master cocked an eyebrow, but gave his mother his undivided attention nonetheless. He had been in the hospital for a week, and for much of that time he had been in a medically induced coma so that he could recover. He had missed five days of his life, and even during the two that he was awake for, he had not seen the Researcher.

"Gary is the reason why those men hurt you." The middle aged woman explained softly as if she were talking to Ash's five year old self.

"No, he's not!" He raised his voice in outrage. "They did what they did because I wouldn't start chatting up that broad from 'Vermillion Blue', she must have told her _daddy_, who just happens to be the owner of the joint, that "Master Ketchum" wouldn't fuck-"

"Ash! Language!" Delia shook her head at her son in distaste. "Now, if that was the real reason, then why did they say all those hurtful things about you?"

The young man inhaled deeply, it was now or never, and although never was looking really good at the moment, he knew that to tell his mother now would ultimately be the better choice. He had never considered telling his mother, how did one tell their parent's that they preferred the same sex in the first place? Even if he had thought out and planned all the possible things to tell her, he still could not have been prepared for this day. He started to grow nervous, but mustered what courage he could and began.

"Mom, do you love me?" There was a childlike sadness to his tone, and it visibly changed the expression on his mother's face.

"Oh honey, of course I love you. You're my baby boy."

"And you want me to be happy right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, mom... Gary makes me happy."

The smile fell from Mrs. Ketchum's face and she let go of her son's hand.

"Are you telling me that you're-"

"_Yes_." He breathed, searching his mother's eyes, waiting for her reaction.

"No, you can't be, you're not, because you're Misty's boyfriend." Delia said this statement with so much conviction that even Ash had to think about it for a moment.

"_Tracey_ is Misty's boyfriend mom, we haven't been together in over a year."

"Well, then, she obviously wasn't the right girl for-"

"Mom, stop it!" Ash shouted, running his hands through his hair, thankful that the medication had finally kicked in and he was no longer in as much pain. "It's not about the right girl, or even the right boy for that matter, don't you get it?" He sighed and looked directly into his mother's eyes, grasping her hands in his. "I fell in love with a _person_... a wonderful, talented, smart, and funny human being. Why should it matter what gender he is? If Gary makes me happy than that's all that matters."

"Ash, don't be silly sweet heart, Gary is a boy, mommy will find a nice girl for you, maybe Dawn or May, or what about that nice girl Iris from Unova?"

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said!" His voice was shrill and it caught the attention of Pikachu who was waiting in the living room for the mother and son's talk to be over.

"Don't you raise your voice to me young man! That's it! Nap Time!" She stood and began to pull Ash out of his chair. "Pikachu come and help me."

"Pi?"

"Mom!"

"I'm not going to listen to your nons-"

"It's not nonsense, I _love_ him!"

The middle aged woman stopped pulling her son and suddenly stood very still, for the first time in her son's twenty-three years of life, Delia Ketchum smacked his face hard. Ash clutched his cheek, and began to cry, staring at his mother in disbelief. When she realized what she had done, she threw her arms around him, cradling his reddened cheek to her chest. The bruises on his eyes were still a nasty yellowish, his nose was still bandaged, and the scrapes on his temple were just starting to heal, now Ash's face sported the raised imprint of his mother's hand.

"I'm so sorry..." She cried too, as she tried desperately to calm her only child.

"I have to grow up mom, you need to let me go..." The words came unexpectedly through his sobs, and this time his mother truly listened. There was not another sound in the house as Ash continued. "I love him, and I love you too... but... mom, you need to let me grow up."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Researcher's Apprentice**

By Spiral Breeze

**Chapter Ten**

"Sammy, I don't know what to do, it's been three days! He wont eat... he sleeps all day, I'm at my wits end with him, he doesn't even want to spend time with Pikachu." Mrs. Ketchum explained worriedly, as her tea cup rattled in it's saucer. She set the cup down unable to steady her hands.

"Delia, this is serious... but you know why he's doing this right?"

"Your_ grandson_." She said with a hint of disdain.

"Yes, _my_ grandson." Professor Oak placed his cup of tea on the coffee table. "Delia, I'm supportive of Gary and Ash's relationship, they're adults, and I think the both of us have known for a long time, that the boys rivalry had deeper roots."

"It's not natural."

"I know it's hard to come to terms with your only son being in love with a man, but, I assure you it's perfectly natural. They're in love with each other because of _who_ they are, not because of what parts go where." Samuel sighed. "I see it happen with Pokémon all the time, yes, I realize they can't mate in the usual sense, but if it makes a Tauros happier to be with another Tauros as opposed to a Miltank, than who am I to say no?" He placed a reassuring hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Tell me, what are you really afraid of?"

"I- nothing... it's just..."

"Delia, I've known you a very long time, I think I know what's bothering you."

"He's my only baby."

"This is about grandchildren isn't?"

Mrs. Ketchum nodded, and pulled out a handkerchief to dry the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I always imagined him married to Misty, she's such a nice girl, they were serious for years, I could just picture their children, a beautiful little girl with auburn hair, a fiery little boy with Ash's thirst for adventure." She dabbed at her eyes again. "I thought he was ready to propose to her... instead, he said good bye and set out to finally win his Mastership, it was just so very typical of my Ash."

"Hmm. I would be lying if I didn't admit to wanting the same for Gary. But I also needed to admit to myself that the fact of the matter was, Gary didn't want those things for himself. I was very surprised when he said he wanted to follow in my footsteps, but I soon realized it was because everyone else had come to a point in their lives where they were pairing off, and he didn't seem interested, so he threw himself head first into his studies."

"Don't you want to see him have children?" His female companion asked curiously.

"Yes... I enjoyed being a father, and a grandfather... if I live-"

"Don't say that Sam."

"I'm an old man."

"You're seventy, that's hardly old."

Professor Oak blushed.

"In any case... yes, it would be nice to hear the lab filled with the pitter patter of tiny feet again."

"Yes... I still have all of Ash's old baby things. I was saving them for Misty." She sighed, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "But... that's not the only thing I'm afraid of Sam."

"You don't want Ash to be hurt again."

She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped the woman he had loved for so long in his arms, smoothing her dark brown hair down her back, whispering calming words in her ear. He didn't want Ash hurt again either. He loved the boy, as if he were his own flesh and blood. He had been more like a father to Ash than a mentor, and it broke his heart to know that they had attacked the Pokémon Master for essentially no reason at all.

"Delia, if you want to see Ash happy again, rescind the restraining order."

She straightened and wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"I'll call them now." The brunette stated as she stood. She went into the kitchen to make the phone call to League headquarters. A few minutes later, she returned, a smile on her face. "They caught the men who hurt Ash, they sent an undercover officer to 'Vermillion Blue' and it turns out that they were bragging about it to anyone who would listen. The League official said they would keep the matter out of the papers, and handle their sentencing privately."

"That's fantastic news Delia!" Samuel stood from his seat on the couch and hugged her happily.

"He also said that the owner is being made to pay damages and they'll forward the money to Ash's League bank account." She sighed. "Five million dollars."

"Five- That's a lot."

"It's not enough to take back what they did to my son."

"No... no amount could do that."

"I'm going to start preparing Ash's party now, come, help me." She took his hand and led him to the kitchen where she turned around and kissed him. "Ash deserves a huge celebration for achieving his dream. I should have been here to welcome him home."

"No... then the boys would never have gotten over their rivalry."

Mrs. Ketchum still seemed apprehensive about her son's relationship, but she smiled nonetheless when she considered his happiness.

"Sammy, call Gary and tell him to come over right away, Ash needs some cheering up, I want him back to his old self before tonight." She stepped out of his arms and opened the refrigerator. "This is the first time in Ash's life that the fridge has been so full."

Professor Oak chuckled and kissed his beloved on the cheek.

"You get cooking, and I'll tell Gary the good news. I'm sure Pikachu will be happy too, although I must say all that running about with the other Pokémon has done him some good... he had picked up too many of Ash's bad habits."

The older Researcher pulled out his cellphone and called his grandson. He didn't even finish his sentence before the doorbell was ringing and Gary was running up the stairs, leaving his bicycle and groceries strewn across the front lawn. A completely disheveled looking Pikachu hopped out of the front basket, a bit shaken but otherwise uninjured.

"Ash!" Gary called excitedly as he swung open the Master's bedroom door.

"Hmm..." Ash managed to roll over and open his eyes. "Mom?"

The young Researcher made his way to Ash's bed side and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Does your mama kiss you like that Ashy-boy?" He asked, tussling his ebony hair.

Ash chuckled and Gary helped him to sit up, kissing him again when he was upright.

"My mom was so angry about us." He said quietly.

"I know... but it's alright now. Gramps talked to her, she took away the restraining order."

"She issued a restraining order against you?" Ash shook his head in partial disbelief, that was so like his mother.

"Well... yeah when you were in the hospital, they told me I wasn't allowed within 500 feet of you, of course that's really hard to follow when you live in a place like Pallet Town." He kissed him again, this time lingering longer as he cradled Ash's face in his hands, when they pulled back they were both out of breath. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to do that."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu's voice was suddenly heard from the hallway and he quickly scampered into Ash's room and up his shoulder, where he gave him a playful lick on the cheek.

"Hey buddy! I'm happy to see you too!"

"Pikachu's been with me and Gramps for the past few days."

"I told him to leave me alone... I'm sorry buddy."

"Pi kaaa." The electric mouse let out a tiny bit of static from his cheeks, sending a small jolt down his trainer's arm.

"Yeah, I deserve it."

"Pi." Was Pikachu's only reply before he gave Ash an affectionate nip on the ear.

"So... how ya feeling?" Gary asked awkwardly as he touched a finger to Ash's bandaged torso.

"Ok... I go to the doctor next week for another x-ray, it still hurts like hell, but... the medication helps a lot."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah." A moment of silence fell between the former rivals. "Pikachu, I hear mom cooking downstairs, could you go help her please?"

His partner looked at him in a strange sort of way, but the electric mouse understood and scampered into the hallway and down the stairs leaving the boys alone.

"I told my mom about us a few days ago." Ash hung his head before he spoke again. "I told her that I love you."

"I told Gramps the same thing."

Ash raised his head.

"About us being together?"

"Nope, that I love you too."

"Oh..."

"Just 'oh'?"

"Well... we love each other."

"We do."

"So, now what?"

"Who cares Ashy-boy, s'long as you're ok, and I get to do this..." He kissed him on the cheek with a load "mwahh" sound. "I think we'll be just fine."

"Is it safe to call you my boyfriend?"

"Only if I still get to call you my apprentice."

"Huh? Gary!" He tried kicking him, but thought better of it, lest he hurt himself in the process.

"I'm just kidding, boyfriend is perfect." He placed a hand on Ash's knee, and leaned in for another kiss, this one on the lips. "Don't hurt yourself ok?" He said seriously. "Come on, let's get you outta bed, and dressed. You need some fresh air, you look like a Garbodor."

Gary took great care and attention in helping Ash get ready to go out. When Ash was finally dressed (not that Gary wanted him to be), they took Pikachu and walked up Route One and back down to the shore line. Ash seemed to do alright on his walk, he had to stop a few times and sit, but they always had great conversations while they were waiting for him to feel better. By the time they reached the house again, the sun was setting behind the mountains, and a few Zubat were already out and about. However, what they also noticed were all the bicycles parked out on the lawn, and the music coming from inside. This only meant one thing, a party.

"Did you know about this?" Ash asked.

"No, I had no idea, you Pikachu?"

"Piii." The yellow mouse shook his head no.

"Huh. Well... my mom always makes ton's of food for these things, so let's go inside and eat!"

"Pika pi kaaa!"

"Ash!" It was Misty's voice that rang through the evening air, Tracey was right next to her. They jogged to meet them and Misty carefully hugged him. "Sorry we started without you, your mom didn't know how long you'd be gone."

"Wait, what is this?"

"It's your party to celebrate you becoming a Pokémon Master." Tracey explained.

"Wow, mom must have really lightened up."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as he climbed into Misty's arms. "Pika, pi! Pi pikachu..."

"Thank you Pikachu! We're having a girl." Misty said softly as she smoothed the fabric of her dress so they could all see her pregnancy. "The dress hid it, sorry."

"Wait... you're... you and Tracey?"

Tracey, had the decency to back away and blush profusely.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sketchit." Gary pipped in, chuckling at his former apprentice's embarrassment. "So this is what you were getting up to when you were supposed to be cleaning my lab?"

By this time his face was Cheri Berry red, and he walked back toward the house. Misty rolled her eyes and continued to pet and coddle Pikachu.

"We were gonna tell everyone a couple of months ago... we were just waiting for the right time..." She explained as Ash continued to stare at her stomach. "What's the matter _Master Ketchum_?"

"I guess... I'm just surprised that's all."

"Well, how do you think I feel? You and Gary huh?" She winked teasingly.

It was Ash's turn to blush this time, and Gary simply remained as cool as ever.

"Are we that obvious?" The Researcher inquired.

"You've been obvious for 13 years."

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Oh Ash, I knew you had the hots for Gary way back when we were kids. Like I said, _obvious_." She turned around and began to walk. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you, Brock, May, Dawn and Cilan."

Ash began to have mixed feelings about seeing so many friends again all gathered in one place. For one thing, he wasn't sure if they all knew the story about how and why he was attacked. The other problem was how would they react toward his and Gary's new relationship? It was easy for people to say congratulations to Misty and Tracey, men and women were supposed to get married and have babies, it was expected. His boyfriend must have sensed his anxiety because he took his hand and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"Ash!" He heard his name being called from several different people as soon as he stepped over the threshold. Gary remained by his side the whole time as people offered him congratulations for achieving his childhood goal.

"Hey, hey! Ash!" Brock almost slapped him on the shoulder before Gary stopped him.

"Careful, broken ribs." He explained when the Breeder gave him a suspicious look.

"Wait that was you Ash? I heard it was a Gym Leader who got attacked in Vermillion."

"It was _you_?" Cilan asked worriedly as he came into view. "Are you ok? I only heard whisperings from the League, you know how they are... I didn't think... you're ok?"

"I'm fine guys... just a broken nose... and a few ribs." Ash explained, he suddenly realized everyone was trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh Ash! My dad said he thought it might have been you!" May pushed passed Brock and Cilan, followed closely by Dawn. "I mean I thought it was Alder, cause you know how he can't shut his mouth... but, are you- Oh look at your nose!" Her hands flew to her face and Ash couldn't help but think that she was laying it on a little thick.

"Oh Ash!" Dawn exclaimed dramatically as she threw her arms around the Pokémon Master.

"Owww! Get off!" Ash cried in his attempt to defend himself from the onslaught of sudden unwanted affection and the total klutz that was Dawn.

"Hey watch it, can't you see he's injured!" Gary shouted trying to pull the girls away from his boyfriend.

That declaration did the trick and both May and Dawn finally backed away.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Me neither." Dawn chimed in. "Its just we're so happy to see that you're ok."

"It's... fine." He managed to mutter through the discomfort in his ribs. He clutched his side in pain.

"Ash are you ok?" Gary asked with concern.

"No... my pills... kitchen."

The young researcher wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulders and led him to the kitchen. His mother was at the table eating with Professor Oak and talking to Misty and Tracey. They all looked up in alarm when Ash came through the doorway. Mrs. Ketchum got to her feet and quickly got his medication.

"Sit him down there Gary... Tracey get him a glass of milk." They did as they were told and soon Ash had taken his medicine.

"You'll need to eat something honey, remember what the doctor said."

Ash was too busy being in agony to pay any attention. Gary remained behind him, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

"I'll fix him a plate." Misty volunteered as she stood from her chair, she suddenly stopped when she noticed May and Dawn walk into the kitchen.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dawn questioned innocently.

"Yeah we feel really bad about what we-"

"You did that to him?" The fire was in Misty's eyes and it was a million times worse now that she was pregnant.

"Misty... honey, calm down." Tracey pleaded with his wife as he placed a hand on her arm. His touch seemed to do the trick, because the red head quickly threw up her nose and began to pile Ash's plate high with food.

Both May and Dawn continued to stand, never taking their eyes off of Ash. They did seem concerned but Gary was beginning to get irritated, and he remembered that saying about too many Jynx in the kitchen.

"Here ya go Ash. Your mom made all your favorites." Misty said sweetly as she placed the plate in front of him on the table.

She took Tracey's hand and motioned for him to exit the kitchen with her. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum got the hint as well and left for the living room for the rest of the party goers.

"Alright Ash... come on you heard what your mom said."

Ash didn't want to seem weak in front of May and Dawn, but his attempt to bring his arm to the table didn't exactly work. Gary of course caught on, and took the seat next to him. He speared a bit of meat and potato with the fork and Ash opened up diligently, carefully chewing his meal, while the Researcher waited for him with the next bite.

"I'm sure you don't want to be doing that Gary, I'll take over." The brunette said as she tried to take the fork from him.

"May... can you let me... eat in peace?" Ash was still in a significant amount of pain.

"But... you're letting Gary feed you." Dawn stated with a bit of revulsion.

"Because he's my boyfriend, and we're very much in love, and you're the reason why I'm in so much pain to begin with, so why the hell would I want you to help me now!" The Pokémon Master managed to bellow out in one single breath.

"Boy... friend?" May looked about ready to burst into tears. "I thought... after Misty..." She ran out of the kitchen's back door before finishing her sentence, as she sobbed into her hands.

"I don't believe you." Dawn crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Prove it."

Gary rolled his eyes but grabbed a piece of bread and held it between his teeth offering it to Ash. It was a trick he used to do with Eevee before she evolved into Umbreon. Ash smiled and when they both took a bite of the bread, their lips met in a very passionate kiss. With their eyes closed, they didn't see Dawn storm out of the house, but they did hear her high pitched screech as it faded away from the house.

"What the hell?" Inquired Misty as she came back into the kitchen, followed by Cilan, Brock and Tracey. "We heard-"

They all stopped when they witnessed the public display of affection at the kitchen table. Misty covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. Brock did a double take and walked back out into the living room, while Tracey tried to pull his wife back as well. It was Cilan who took it upon himself to tap the couple on the shoulders and brake them apart.

"Dr. Oak... _stop_ kissing your apprentice and GET A ROOM!"

**The End**


End file.
